


Cotton Candy Pink And Powder Blue

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Mithian is planning a very special wedding.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 55 Blue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy Pink And Powder Blue

**Author:**  
 **Title:** Cotton Candy Pink And Powder Blue  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing/s:** Leon/Mithian, Arthur/Gwen, Merlin Morgana  
 **Summary:** Mithian is planning a very special wedding.  
 **Warnings:** Oh so fluffy  
 **Word Count:** 994  
 **Prompt:** 55 blue  
 **Author's Notes:**

 **Cotton Candy Pink And Powder Blue**  
“Leon!” Mithian called out from the kitchen where she was working on her laptop. “I found what you will wear for our wedding. Come take a look.”

Leon got off the sofa and took one last glance at the football match before going into the kitchen. He went over to her and looked at the screen of the laptop.

“You’re joking surely.” Leon looked at the screen again.

“No. It will be darling with all the pink roses around us on the altar.” Mithian looked up and saw the shocked look on his face. “Leon, this is our wedding. I want it to be special.”

“I’m a Knight of Camelot not a schoolboy. That is for those horrible school dances. It has ruffles and its baby blue.”

“Powder blue.” Mithian corrected him. “What did you think you were going to wear? Chainmail and a red cloak? I think you will look lovely in it. Oh good news! There is a shop that carries it nearby. You should go have your measurements done so it can be ordered.”

“You want me to buy it or rent it?” Leon was praying she would say rent it. He was sure he was going to be the butt of jokes for years to come.

“You will need to buy it. This shop doesn’t do rentals.” Mithian pointed to a line on the laptop screen. “Have you chosen your best man and groomsmen yet?”

“I was going to ask Arthur to be my best man and Merlin of course. I suppose Percival, Elyan and Gwaine too.” He was thinking he better not mention the powder blue tuxedos before he asked them.

“I was going to ask Gwen to be my matron of honor. Morgana for a bridesmaid but I don’t really know anyone else to ask.”

“There is Mary and Cassie. What about Elena or Vivian?” Leon suggested. 

“Well, I was hoping for Cassie and Elena but Mary? She and Percival have broken it off so often I never know if they are together or not.”

“We have time to think about it.” Leon said.

“We need to order the dresses soon so that alterations can be made. That goes for the tuxedos too.”

“I’ll ask Arthur and Merlin tomorrow I have to take my report to the office in the morning. Have you picked the bridesmaid dresses?”

“Yes. Tell me what you think?” Mithian showed him a picture in ‘ _Modern Bride’_ of a cotton candy pink dress. “Then I thought this one for Gwen.” She showed him an equally hideous dress on another page.

Leon smiled and lied. “They will love them. Come watch the match with me.”

Mithian closed the laptop and followed him into the lounge to finish watching the match.

“I think I will go with you. I can ask Gwen and Morgana at the same time.” Mithian said as she leaned on Leon’s shoulder.

“Good idea.” Leon said as he watched the telly  
.  
The next morning at the offices of the Kingdom of Britain, Leon knocked on the door of the King. Merlin and Arthur looked up from the screen of the laptop they were looking at.

“Leon, come in.” Arthur said as he closed the laptop.

“I have my report, Sire.” Leon handed him the file.

“Thanks.” Arthur glanced at the file and put it on his desk.

“So did she say ‘yes’?” Merlin asked.

Leon smiled. “Straight away and she is already planning it all.”

“Have you set a date?” Arthur said.

“No not a firm one but it will be soon. I wanted to ask you if you would be my best man, Sire. Merlin, I was hoping you would be a groomsman.”

“I would be delighted.” Arthur said. “Merlin, at least you won’t have to worry about forgetting the ring.”

Merlin shot Arthur a glare. “I would be honored Leon. What are we wearing?”

Leon thought he was going to die right there. “We are wearing powder blue tuxedos with these ruffled shirts.”

Arthur and Merlin burst out laughing.

“Seriously, what are we wearing?” Arthur asked.

“That is what she picked out.” Leon said. “The bridesmaid dresses are just as horrible.”

“I’m not worried there. Guinevere can make a sack look good.” Arthur said. “I remember our wedding. I never knew there were so many shades of purple in the world. Truthfully, you don’t even see all that in the moment. Just smile and do as she says. That is what happens when you put a ring on her finger.”

“But what happens until then?” Leon asked.

Merlin chuckled. “He is talking about the engagement ring not the wedding ring. Face it. You are as good as married from the second that ring hit her finger.”

Leon made a face. “I’m doomed.”

Arthur and Merlin nodded then burst out laughing again.

There was a knock on the door. “I hope I’m not interrupting.” Mithian said. “Sire. Merlin. Did you ask them?”

“They are in.” Leon said.

“Good! We need to get going. We have an appointment with the jeweler.” Mithian said.

“Go on. Congratulations to you both.” Arthur said.

“Thank you Sire.” Leon said as he nodded and left with Mithian.

Gwen and Morgana came in.

“You didn’t tell him did you?” Gwen asked Arthur.

“No Guinevere I didn’t tell him. How long is she going to make him suffer?”

“Just until Saturday after next.” Gwen said as she sat on the desk. “She found someone who does chainmail for the theatre and re-enactments. She is having the cloaks made as we speak. Arthur, I told her that we would cover the cost of your things.”

Arthur nodded.

“And the dresses?” Merlin looked at Morgana.

“Red for Gwen, green for me and the rest are deep blue.” Morgana said.

I hope she can pull this off. It will be fun to see the look on Leon’s face when he realizes he has been tricked. Arthur said.

Everyone started laughing. 


End file.
